Concrete Angel
by Moon Angel90
Summary: this story is based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.


Concrete Angel

A Beetlejuice fanfic

Lydia Deetz walked to school in terrible pain from the bruises & cuts on her arms & face. It's been 3 months since her father's death & when Delia started beating the crap out of her every day.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding' back**_

_**Wearing' the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

Bertha & Prudence noticed her unusual behavior but Lydia would always wave off the subject when they asked about it. She never told anyone about it, not even her closest friend Beetlejuice. He would always know if she was in pain but this time he just couldn't put a finger on it.

She walked up the steps of the entrance & tripped on Claire Brustal's (I think that's her last name is it?) foot & landing hard on the floor. "Oops sorry Lydia didn't see you there" Claire smirked but before she frowned noticing Lydia hissing in pain while clutching her arm, "hey are you ok Lydia?" Claire asked, she knew it hurt when Lydia hit the floor, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. "Just go to Hell Claire!" Lydia said getting her grip as she stood up & collected her things leaving a worried Claire staring after her. Lydia didn't notice Miss Shannon, who just witnessed the event take place, watched Lydia as she stumbled down the hall into class.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

Lydia rode her bike home in the cold, icy, rain & entered the house, "Mother I'm home" she called in the living room. Delia glanced up from the couch smoking a cigarette & glared at the girl, instead of her usual perky smile. "Whatever just get the hell out of my sight" she said coolly to the girl.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

Lydia went upstairs into her bedroom & laid down on the huge bed, then Beetlejuice appeared in her mirror, "Hey babes, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah BJ I'm fine" she said not looking at him, this didn't go unnoticed. "Are you sure? You can tell me if you want" he insisted. "Beetlejuice please! I just want to be left alone!" Lydia screamed at him with anger.

Beetlejuice recoiled back, shocked by her outburst, but then disappeared as he heard footsteps approaching Lydia's room.

Delia walked into Lydia's room without knocking with a dark, emotionless look. "Who are you talking to Lydia? I thought I heard a man's voice, you aren't doing something you shouldn't be doing behind my back…aren't you? Answer me you slut!!" Delia backslapped Lydia sending her flying across the room into the wall.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Beetlejuice couldn't do anything but watch with horror as Lydia was being beaten by her stepmother! 'Why won't she call me?' he thought, he couldn't get into her world unless she said his name 3 times.

But the final income came when Delia pulled her belt off & began beating Lydia in the face & stomach causing her to bleed profusely. After her mood changed Delia pulled her belt back on & left Lydia bleeding on the floor nearly close to death. It would be about 8 hours later when the police would arrive at the house & discover Lydia dead.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

Delia Deetz was arrested later for abuse/murder of a child, she got the best therapy care & began to regret terribly for what she did. Everyone in Peaceful Pines gathered together at the cemetery, Bertha & Prudence were sobbing uncontrollably, even Claire couldn't stop, as they overlooked a tomb that stood next to another with the name 'Charles Deetz', with an angel statue shading the inscription:

_Lydia S. Deez_

_Born October 31, 1990_

_Died March 15, 2007_

"_Our Beautiful Gothic Angel"_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Lydia Deetz had no idea where she was at the moment as she glanced around at 'nothing' but dark mass. But then she noticed a read glow to her right, she walked towards it & appeared in the Neitherworld. She knew she was home at last! "Lydia!" she heard a cry behind her as Beetlejuice, Ginger, Jacque, the Monster across the street, and all of her friends from the Neitherworld appeared to 'greet' her.

"Babes, I watched the whole thing I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you!" Beetlejuice grabbed her into a hug & held her tightly as she did the same.

"It's ok Beetlejuice, everything's alright now that I'm finally home!" she said smiling that smile everyone loved.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

****

****

_**Ok so what did yall think? Did you like it? If so please review & tell me!!!!**_

_**Moon Angel **_


End file.
